


Sleep Alone

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to sleep alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Fire And Water.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Warm soft breath caressed the back of Daniel’s neck as he stirred from his prolonged slumber. The only thing that was preventing him from opening his eyes to find out who was with him was the incessant snapping thoughts that he was still on Oannes and that his mind was still being manipulated by Nem.

A short beat later, he felt someone move tighter against him. “Sam?” he softly called out.

“Yeah,” she grumbled.

“I thought I was dreaming until I felt you move.”

“You didn’t want to sleep alone,” she said as she closed her eyes.

Her answer spoke the truth at volumes that Daniel couldn’t yet admit to but at least he wasn’t sleeping alone.


End file.
